Story of Mine
by Park Hyo Ra
Summary: OS. WonMi fic. Abal, gaje, nc yang ga ada hotnya. Don't Like Don't Read


Title : Story of Mine

Author : Park Hyo Ra

Pair : WonMi

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Summary : No summary

Disclaimer : God, Themselves. Story's mine.

Warning :**This is a Boy x Boy fic with crack pair as main pair. Typo (s), OOC, Judul ga nyambung sama isinya, dan nc yang ga ada hotnya sama sekali.**

**Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Tidak menerima flame dan bashing dari siapapun dan dalam bentuk apapun.**

**Masih mau bash dan flame? Lebih baik anda mengambil kursus bahasa. Karena sepertinya anda masih butuh bimbingan dalam membaca. *evil smirk***

**Kalau mau konkrit, kritik dan memberi saran, sangat saya perbolehkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja bersurai merah terlihat sibuk didapurnya. Ia tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan juga suaminya. Suami? Ya, suami. Ia telah menikah dengan seorang namja tampan penerus Hyundai Corporation bernama Choi Siwon. Sungguh namja yang beruntung.

Kalian heran kenapa mereka bisa menikah?

Awalnya, namja ini tengah merajut kasih dengan seseorang bernama Kangta, dan ia -ketika itu- sangat mencintainya. Tapi, siapa sangka ternyata Kangta berselingkuh dengan -kalau tidak salah ingat- seseorang bernama Vannes Wu. Saat itu, mereka sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu karena kesibukan keduanya. Karena begitu merindukan kekasihnya, ia lalu menyusulnya ke Taiwan.

Ia ingin membuat namjachingunya terkejut akan kedatangannya.

Akan tetapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

Ketika ia sampai di apartemen Kangta, ia langsung membuka pintunya dan mengendap-endap. Bermaksud agar keberadaannya tidak diketahui sang empunya apartemen.

"Ahh….uhh…fast..faster…hhh…"

Merasa heran, ia berjalan mengendap menuju asal suara. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya; kekasihnya tengah bercinta dengan pria lain. Hatinya -ketika itu- begitu hancur mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang sedang ia saksikan. Ia keluar dari apartemen itu dengan perasaan terluka.

Keesokkan harinya, ia meminta Kangta untuk bertemu dirinya di salah satu kafe yang ada di Taiwan.

Pria itu datang. Ia memeluk dengan posesif "Mi bao, wo xiang ni" ("Baby Mi, I miss you") bisiknya

Zhoumi tak merespon.

"Ada apa, baby? Kau sakit?"

"Duduklah" ucap Zhoumi dingin. Pria dengan tinggi 180 cm itu hanya diam dan mengikuti perintah kekasihnya.

"Aku tak ingin berbasa basi, Kangta. Aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan kita sampai disini"

Pria yang ada dihadapan Zhoumi ini membelalakkan matanya "Ada apa ini? Tolong jangan bercanda, baby~"

"Aku sudah tau semuanya. Aku tau kau berselingkuh dibelakangku"

"Tapi aku ti…"

"Kau berselingkuh!" teriak Zhoumi "Dan jangan menyangkalnya. Aku pun tau kau bercinta dengannya kemarin"

Kangta terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia membuka suaranya "Vannes" Zhoumi yang tadinya menoleh ke arah jendela disebelahnya akhirnya menatap pria yang ada di depannya

"Namanya Vannes Wu. Kami bertemu sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu di Hongkong"

Zhoumi hanya diam tak menanggapi. Entah ia masih ingin mendengar kekasihnya bercerita atau sedang menahan tangis. Namun, Kangta juga terdiam. Seakan ia tak ingin membicarakan hal lebih jauh tentang seseorang bernama Vannes Wu itu.

"Kenapa?" setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Zhoumi membuka suara "Kenapa?" ucapnya terisak. Ia tak sanggup menahan semuanya lagi. Ia tak menyangka semua yang mereka jalani selama 5 tahun terakhir berakhir dengan cara seperti ini

"Aku tak tau, baby. Aku menyukainya. Tapi aku tak mau kehilangan dirimu. Aku tau aku memang egois, maafkan aku"

Zhoumi hanya diam. Ia tidak berkata apapun dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari situ. Ia tak pedulikan teriakan Kangta yang memanggilnya. Ia terlalu kecewa dengan yang ia hadapi sekarang.

Sejak kejadian di café tempo hari itu, ia hanya terdiam dirumah, menangis dan mabuk-mabukan. Hingga tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan pria yang sekarang menikahinya. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja saat Zhoumi tengah membeli satu rak Vodka.

Siwon adalah teman Zhoumi saat mereka masih SMA. Sudah sejak lama Siwon menyukai Zhoumi, tapi ia hanya diam tak melakukan apapun. Hingga akhirnya takdir berpihak padanya. Walaupun menemukan Zhoumi dalam keadaan 'kacau', Siwon tetap mencintainya dan mengajaknya menikah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tapi, itu semua hanya masa lalu 'kan? Sekarang, ia bahagia bersama suaminya.

Ia merasakan pelukan hangat dari seseorang "Honey, kenapa kau melamun, hmn?" bisik lembut seorang namja.

Tanpa menoleh, ia tau darimana suara lembut berasal "Kau sudah pulang Won-ie? Bogoshippoyo~" manjanya.

"Ne. Na do. Aku bahkan sangat merindukanmu" ucap namja kekar itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Mimi. Kenapa kau melamun? Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" dan mencium pipinya.

Ia tersenyum "Aniyo. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu. Dan juga bagaimana kita bisa seperti sekarang ini" dan mengeratkan pelukannnya ke lengan kokoh dan juga bersandar pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Apa yang kau maksud Kangta? Katakan padaku, apa kau masih mencintainya?" tanya namja tampan itu dengan penuh selidik.

Ia membelalakkan matanya lalu tertawa "Aigo, apa yang kau bicarakan Won-ie. Aku tidak mencintainya lagi. Yang sekarang kucintai hanya kau. Jangan mengada-ada"

"Lalu, kenapa kau teringat padanya?" ucap namja itu sambil menempelkan pipinya pada pipi sang 'istri'.

"Aku teringat padanya, karena dia adalah bagian dari masa laluku. Suka ataupun tidak suka. Aku pernah mengalami banyak hal dengannya. Tapi sekarang, yang disampingku adalah kau. Kau juga yang mengikatku dengan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisku ini. Sekarang, nanti dan seterusnya hanya ada kau. Hanya kau yang aku cintai, Won-ie"

Seulas senyum tercipta dari bibir tipisnya ketika mendengar penuturan namja bersurai merah itu.

"Aish. Mengapa aku jadi melantur begitu? Won-ie, kau lapar 'kan? Aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu. Ayo kita makan" ucapnya seraya membalikkan badannya ke arah namja berlesung pipi itu dan membelai wajahnya.

"Ne. Kajja" impuls, ia menarik namja bersurai merah itu duduk ke pangkuannya.

Respon yang ditarik? Ia hanya melihat suaminya dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku ingin kau menyuapiku, chagiya" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya

Zhoumi terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan suaminya yang -menurutnya- sangat manja itu "Hihihi… Ne, akan aku suapi. Kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini?" herannya. Ia lalu menyuapkan sesendok nasi goreng yang sudah ia siapkan untuk suaminya.

"Tiga minggu di Swiss tanpamu, sungguh sangat membosankan~ Aku merindukan 'istri'ku yang cantik ini~" ucapnya sambil menggesekkan hidung pada 'istri'nya.

Namja yang berada dalam pangkuan sang suami itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan protes "Aku ini tampan, Won-ie, tampan~" rengeknya dan menyuapkan lagi sesendok nasi goreng ke namja berlesung pipi itu.

"Hmn? Tampan?" Gumamnya sambil mengunyah makanan dan menelannya "Tapi… dilihat dari sisi manapun…" ia seperti meneliti wajah sang 'istri', menangkup dan memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri "…kau itu cantik"

Zhoumi semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gemas dengan respon yang diberikan Zhoumi, Siwon lalu mengecup bibir plump itu sekilas.

"Ya! Kenapa kau menciumku" omelnya tak terima

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan saja dirimu yang begitu cantik dimataku"

"Terserah kau sajalah" ucapnya dan menyendokkan sesuap nasi goreng lagi

"Aku tak mau makan" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba

Zhoumi membelalakkan matanya "Wae? Masakanku tidak enaknya?" lesunya

"Jangan bercanda. Masakanmu enak, honey. Tapi aku ingin makan dengan cara lain. Kajja, buka mulutmu" ucap Siwon yang kini tengah menyendokkan makanannya ke 'istri'nya yang diterima dengan sukarela. Setelah Siwon yakin Zhoumi tengah menguyah makanannya, impuls ia mencium bibir plumpnya dan melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut sang 'istri'; mengambil kembali makanan yang ia suapkan.

"Aku ingin makan dengan cara seperti tadi" bisiknya lembut ditelinga Zhoumi

Semburat merah kini tercipta di pipi tirus namja bersurai merah itu. Kini sang suami mulai menyendok lagi makanannya dan berbagi makanan lewat ciuman; terus menerus hingga piring itu kosong.

"Gomawo untuk makanannya, chagiya. Aku menyukainya" ucap Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukan dan mencium pipi namjanya

"Uu-umm… n-ne. Ch-cheonmaneyo" Entah mengapa, walaupun ia sudah sering seperti ini dengan suaminya, ia tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Siwon tersenyum melihat Zhoumi yang seperti itu. Karena ia tau sekarang hanya dia yang dapat membuat Zhoumi tersipu seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun pembicaraan mereka tadi mengganggu pemikirannya, tapi melihat Zhoumi tersipu karena dirinya, membuat Siwon percaya bahwa ia benar-benar namja yang ada dalam hati 'istri'nya.

"Mimi…"

"Hmn? Waeyo?"

"Apa kau bahagia bersamaku?"

"Apa aku tampak seperti orang yang tidak bahagia?"

Siwon membelai kepala Zhoumi "Aku hanya tak yakin aku dapat membahagiakanmu" sendunya

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Won-ie. Aku bahagia bersamamu" ucapnya seraya membelai surai kelam suaminya

"Gomawo"

"Untuk?"

"Mempercayakan diriku. Mempercayaka diriku menjadi pendamping hidupmu"

"Ani. Yang harus berterima kasih adalah aku. Terima kasih karena kau menemukanku ketika aku sedang jatuh dan mengangkatku. Terima kasih karena kau sabar menungguku. Terima kasih karena kau mencintaiku dengan tulus. Ter…mmm…"

Siwon melumat bibir plump itu. Menyesapnya bagaikan kapas rapuh; lembut dan perlahan. Tak lama, ia melepaskan pagutan lembutnya.

"Kenapa nae Mimi jadi cerewet sekali?" godanya

"Ish~ aku juga jadi seperti itu karena kau" ucap Zhoumi mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"Hahaha… ne, nae honey. Hmm… kau tau? Sepertinya ada yang kurang dari makan malam kita"

Zhoumi menerawang; mengingat apa yang kurang dari makan malam mereka? Ada makanan pokok, minuman juga ada. Lalu apa?

Impuls, Zhoumi menepuk dahinya dengan keras "Ah, iya. Makanan penutup. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya? Ada puding buah dikulkas. Sebentar ya, aku ambilkan"

Saat Zhoumi ingin beranjak dari pangkuan suaminya, Siwon malah mengeratkan pelukannya "Bukan itu yang ku maksud, honey. Yang ku maksud ini…" tanpa basa-basi, Siwon melumat bibir namjanya. Menyesap bibir atasnya lembut

Ia mengangkat 'istri'nya ala bridal style, dan menghujani wajahnya dengan ciuman

Lalu ia menaruhnya ditempat tidur dengan perlahan; seperti kaca rapuh yang akan pecah jika dibanting. Ia memposisikan diri diatas 'istri'nya, menopang berat badannya dengan tangannya sendiri membelai surai merah 'anae'nya sambil tersenyum.

Diperhatikan seperti itu, Zhoumi tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah dan rasa gugupnya "Wa-wae? Ke-kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu Won-ie? Ada yang salah denganku?"

Siwon mengangguk "Eung. Memang ada yang salah denganmu"

"Apa itu?"

"Karena kau begitu cantik hingga membuatku jatuh hati padamu"

"Boo… gombal. Kurasa mungkin karena kau terlalu bodoh hingga jatuh hati padaku"

"Kalau begitu, aku rela bodoh selamanya." Siwon kini membuat jarak diantara mereka semakin sedikit hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Saranghae… jeongmal saranghae, Choi Zhoumi"

"Na do saranghae"

Hilang sudah jarak antara mereka. Siwon memagut dan menyesap bibir plump itu dengan lembut. Awalnya, Zhoumi hanya diam; menikmati ciuman itu. Tapi jiwa bersaingnya bangkit ketika Siwon menjilat bibirnya; meminta akses masuk ke rongga hangat dan basah miliknya. Ia mulai melumat bibir tipis suaminya dan mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang namja.

Siwon tersenyum disela ciuman mereka. Ia mulai merasakan Zhoumi telah hanyut dalam permainannya. Ia melesakkan lidahnya ke gua hangat sang 'istri', mengabsen deretan rapi yang ada di gua itu dengan telaten dan menjilat langit-langitnya.

"Emmhhh…" desah Zhoumi disela ciuman mereka yang mau tak mau membuat libido sang suami semakin menjadi hingga ia kini mengajak lidah 'istri'nya untuk bergulat dengan lidahnya.

Suara kecipak saliva yang saling bertukar memenuhi kamar itu. Zhoumi kini menaruh tangannya di dada bidang suaminya; mendorongnya pelan. Ia mulai kehabisan udara. Mengerti isyarat dari 'istri'nya, ia melepaskan pangutan mautnya. Menciptakan benang saliva antara keduanya.

Pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya kini begitu menggodanya. Zhoumi terengah dengan mata sayu, pipi yang memerah, bibir yang bengak dan merah merekah serta jangan lupakan lelehan saliva yang tercipta dari pagutan hangat yang mereka lakukan tadi. Melihat nafas Zhoumi mulai stabil, Siwon kembali membawanya dalam pagutan hangat.

Puas dengan bibirnya, Siwon mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang milik Zhoumi; menjilat dan mengecupnya. "Ahh…Emmhh…" desahnya. Kini mereka duduk berpangkuan, dengan Zhoumi yang ada dalam pangkuan Siwon.

Ciumannya kembali ke bibir plump yang telah membengkak itu. Bibir itu bagai candu yang tak dapat ia tinggalkan. Tangannya lalu berpindah dari punggung ke bokong Zhoumi; meremas bokongnya dan menggesekkan genital mereka yang sudah menegang. "Emmhh…" erang Zhoumi.

Tangan nakal Siwon kini tengah menyelusup ke dalam kaus biru yang Zhoumi kenakan; mencari nipplenya dan mencubitnya keras. "Ahhh…" Zhoumi mendongak. Ia mendesah antara sakit dan nikmat. Melihat leher jenjang Zhoumi masih bersih, Siwon kemudian meraih leher itu dan meninggalkan banyak kiss mark disana.

Disela kegiatan Siwon, Zhoumi tiba-tiba mendorong suaminya; menciumnya, membuka kancing kemeja Siwon dengan tidak sabar dan mengikat Siwon ke tiang ranjang mereka dengan kemejanya. Kemudian Zhoumi mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher kokoh suaminya.

"Mimi…ke-ahh… kenapa kau… emm…mengikatku…hhhh…"

Zhoumi tak menjawab. Ia terlalu asyik membuat tanda kepemilikan di leher suaminya.

"Honey…hhh…ja-jangan…hhh…terlalu baa…nyak…hhh…a-aku…ahh…ada…emmhh…meet…"

Cup

Belum selesai Siwon berbicara, Zhoumi mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan menaruh telunjuknya di bibir tipis suaminya.

"Ssstttt" titahnya. Ia melumat lagi bibir tipis suaminya. Kemudian ciumannya turun ke leher kokohnya kemudian beralih ke dada bidang dan abs sempurna suaminya; meninggalkan lagi banyak kissmark disana.

Ia membelai lembut genital suaminya, dan tiba-tiba mencengkramnya.

Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya "Ahh…Mimi…" erangnya

'Sepertinya mulai menegang. Hihihi…' batinnya geli

Kini Zhoumi mulai melepaskan celana Siwon dan mencampakkannya ke sembarang arah. 'Benar sudah menegang. Mengerjainya sesekali, seru juga' batinnya. Dan sekarang Zhoumi mengulum genitalnya sambil memainkan twinsball milik Siwon

"Ahh…emmhh…ohhh….Mimi…ahhh…honey…" rancau Siwon

Genital Siwon kini mulai mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum. Menyadari suaminya akan 'meledak', ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia hanya menjilat pangkal hingga ujung genital suaminya.

'Its show time, baby'

Zhoumi kini beranjak dari atas ranjang; berdiri di hadapan Siwon. Tangannya kini menyusup ke dalam kaus yang ia pakai dan memilin nipplenya sendiri

"Ahh…Won-ie…Ahh…"

Genital Siwon semakin menegang. Seringai-pun tercipta dari bibir tipis Zhoumi. Ia mulai melanjutkan permainannya. Kini ia melucuti kausnya perlahan.

"Won-ie, hhh…" desahnya sambil meraba dirinya sendiri; perlahan. "I need you…to touch me like this…hhhh….akh…" ucapnya sambil mencubit nipplenya sendiri

Libido Siwon menjadi ketika melihat 'istri'nya 'bermain'. Ia meronta; berharap ikatan di tangannya dapat terlepas. Tapi sepertinya, uri Zhoumi mengikatnya cukup kencang.

Sedangkan, tangan Zhoumi yang lain beralih ke genitalnya yang masih tertutup oleh celana yang ia kenakan dan meremas-remas genitalnya sendiri.

"Akh…hhhh….haahhhh…Won-ie…aahhh…"

Siwon masih setia meronta. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya terengah menikmati pemandangan yang ada didepannya. Zhoumi sendiripun masih setia menggoda suaminya. Kini, ia melepas celana yang ia kenakan, mencampakkannya ke sembarang arah dan mulai mengocok genitalnya sendiri

"Ahh…Won-ie…uhh…Won-ie…hhh…"

Zhoumi mengulum jari yang ia pakai untuk memilin nipplenya sendiri. Setelah ia merasa cukup, ia menarik jarinya hingga salivaya tercecer keluar

"Emm…mmmhhhh…aahhh…."

Ia tengah berusaha memasukkan jarinya kedalam rektrum hangatnya ketika bunyi robekan kain terdengar.

KKRRRRKKKK

Siwon mengeluarkan seringai andalannya, sedangkan Zhoumi membelalakkan matanya dan meneguk ludah; panik dan takut. Sinyal bahaya sekarang sudah dirasakan Zhoumi. Tapi sialnya, sebelum berhasil Zhoumi kabur, Siwon telah menangkapnya; memeluknya dari belakang dan menariknya ke tempat tidur.

"Kau mau kemana, honey?" bisiknya seduktif

"A-aku…aku…"

"Kau kenapa? Setelah menggoda dan menyiksaku seperti itu, kau mau kabur, begitu?" bisik Siwon ditelinga Zhoumi sambil mengocok genital 'istri'nya

"Aku...hhhh…ahhh…aku…ti-tidak…ahhh…"

"Tidak apa, honey? Tidak bermaksud seperti itu? You such a naughty boy, Mimi~" ucap Siwon seraya mengulum telinganya. "You said that you need me to touch you like this, huh?" lalu Siwon memilin nipple Zhoumi

"Ahhh….Won-ie…hhhh…"

Siwon terus menggoda Zhoumi; memilin nipplenya, mengocok genitalnya, memberikan tanda kepemilikan di punggungnya dan menggesekkan genitalnya sendiri ke rektrum Zhoumi. Zhoumi hanya bisa mendesah sejadinya.

"Ahhh…Won-ie…hhhh…ku mo…hhhh….hon…jangan….emmhhhh…..menggodaku…hhhh"

Siwon lalu menyodorkan jarinya ke mulut Zhoumi "Kulum, chagiya" dengan patuh, Zhoumi mengulum jarinya hingga salivanya mengalir ke dagunya sendiri "Cukup, honey. Thank you" lalu Siwon melumat bibir 'istri'nya.

Jemariya yang basah mulai mencari rektrum 'istri'nya. Ia mulai memasukkan jarinya kedalam rektrum hangat 'istri'nya "Akh…" ekspresi kesakitan terlihat jelas diwajah Zhoumi "Ssttt. Relax, honey. I'm not gonna hurt you" Siwon terus membuat gerakan untuk memperlebar jalan masuknya ke dalam rektrum Zhoumi "Ahhh…Won-ie…there…" setelah menemukan angle yang tepat, Siwon menghentikan gerakannya

"Honey, aku datang. Bersiaplah" hanya anggukan lemah yang menjadi jawabannya.

"ARGH…" Siwon baru memasukan kepala genitalnya namun teriak memilukan kini terdengar dari mulut Zhoumi. "Ahh…Mimi, bertahanlah…ahhh….kenapa…hhh….masih begitu…aahhh…sempit…ahhh…" ucapnya sambil berusaha menanamkan genitalnya lebih dalam. Ia begitu berkonsentrasi dengan aktivitasnya sekarang, terlihat jelas dari lipatan di dahinya

"Ahhh…" desahan lega meluncur dari mulut mereka berdua. Sejenak mereka berdua saling menatap dan tersenyum. "Bergeraklah Won-ie" ucap Zhoumi sambil mengusap peluh yang ada di dahi suaminya

Siwon memulai penetrasinya didalam hole Zhoumi. Pada awalnya hanya erangan kesakitan yang diserukan Zhoumi. Tapi, lambat laun, Zhoumi merasakan kenikmatan ketika Siwon mempercepat gerakan 'in out'nya

"Ahh…Won-ie…more…hhhh….fast…ahhh…faster…"

Siwon lega Zhoumi telah merasakan kenikmatannya. Ia mempercepat gerakannya sesuai dengan permintaan 'istri'nya. Ranjang mereka pun ikut berderit, seakan terbuai oleh aktivitas dua insan yang tengah dikuasai cinta dan nafsu.

"Won-ie…hhhh…a-aku…hhh…mau ke-keluar…sssshhhhh…ahhh…"

"Tunggulah aku…uhh…se-sebentar lagi…hhh…" ucap Siwon sambil terus memompa tubuh  
Zhoumi dengan kecepatan ekstra.

"Emmm….hhhh….a-aku…hhh…tak kuat lag-AAAAA WON-IE~~" Zhoumi memuntahkan laharnya ke perut hingga dagu Siwon

Merasakan dinding rektrum Zhoumi mencengkram genitalnya begitu kuat, membuat Siwon tidak sanggup menahan hasratnya lagi

"Ahh..Mimi…Saranghae…" lirih Siwon yang disusul dengan keluarnya lahar Siwon yang memenuhi rektrum Zhoumi.

Siwon ambruk disamping Zhoumi, menarik Zhoumi dalam dekapannya dengan sisa tenaganya dan mencium keningnya lembut "Gomawo, chagiya" bisiknya terengah

Zhoumi hanya menikmati sentuhan lembut dari Siwon. Ia membuka suara setelah mereka dapat mengendalikan deru nafas masing-masing

"Kenapa kau bisa liar seperti tadi, Mimi? Hmn?" ucap Siwon sambil terus mengecupi pipi tirus namjanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Won-ie. Salahkan saja dirimu yang mengacuhkanku begitu lama. Kau meninggalkanku sendirian selama sebulan. Wajar saja kalau aku kesepian"

"Benarkah aku meninggalkanmu selama itu?"

"Ne. Kau sibuk dikantor hingga lupa untuk pulang kerumah hingga seminggu. Ketika kau pulang kau malah mengepak bajumu untuk pergi ke Swiss selama tiga minggu. Kukira kau berselingkuh disana"

Siwon melumat bibir plump itu cukup keras "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Honey? Mendapatkanmu saja sudah begitu susah, mana mungkin aku berselingkuh darimu. Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak"

"Mianhae. Aku hanya takut" jawab Zhoumi takut-takut. Ia tau kalau suaminya sudah marah, akan susah membuatnya luluh.

"Tidak. Yang harusnya minta maaf itu aku. Maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu begitu lama. Jeongmal mianhae, ne?" ucap Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya yang dijawab oleh anggukan Zhoumi

"Won-ie, aku mengantuk" ucap Zhoumi sambil bergelayut manja dipelukan Siwon

Siwon tertawa. Ia lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka dan mengecup mata Zhoumi "Tidurlah, nae Honey. Good night"

"Night"

**.**

**.**

**.**

The End

A/N : maaf kalau saya nekat publish fic norak ini dengan nc yang ga ada hotnya sama sekali. Tapi semoga anda terhibur dengan cerita saya *kalo ada yang baca*

Hey, let me know what you think of this fic.

So, review? ^^


End file.
